


Kiss and make up

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M, Make up sex, Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus and Mario Gotze are sharing a room together, this is the first time they've seen each other since Mario transferred to Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> Starts of a tiny bit graphic but the kiss and make up in the end.

Marco Reus and Mario Gotze are sharing a room together, this is the first time they've seen each other since Mario transferred to Bayern. 

“Hey man it's been months” Mario smiled as he walked into the room he was assigned to, Marco was already in the room giving him a disapproving look.  
“don't talk to me you prick” Marco spat   
“If this is about the fans again I tol-” Mario started but Marco quickly cut him off  
“no it's about me”   
“about you?” confusion in Mario's voice  
“you left me, not only did you leave the club but you left me” Marco forced himself not to cry, Mario just wasn't worth it.   
“i'm sorry” Mario sighed and sat down next Marco, placing a hand on his upper shoulder.  
“don't touch me” Marco shoved Mario harder than he intended and sent him flying off the edge of bed with a loud crack. Marco gasped and called out “Mario?” when he received no reply he jumped off the bed and looked down at the body sprawled out across the floor. “Mario” Marco cried desperately and gave him a gentle shake, shaking him harder in obvious panic as time went on. 

Marco grabbed his phone and called the first number at the top his list...

“Hello?”  
“help me please”   
“huh what?” Philipp Lahm who as at the other end of the phone sounded confused  
“Please it's Mario”  
“what's up your acting as if he's dead” Philipp chuckled  
“He's on the floor and won't wake up”   
“Have you called an ambulance?”  
“no”  
Marco flinched at the angered tone “then fucking call one you idiot, i'll call the manager”

Marco hung up and called the emergency services as quick as possible. He knelt down next Mario and took his hand in his own “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said, I was just upset, I still love you, please wake up”

Marco sighed when a loud knock came at the door, he dropped Mario's hand rushed over to answer it. Marco was nearly knocked over by a concerned Joachim Low rushing into the room, Philipp following close by. 

“what happened?” Philipp said softly   
Marco started to cry “we were talking and I pushed him, he fell off the bed”  
Philipp shook his head “you did this on purpose?”  
“no, no I only meant to push him away” Marco sobbed  
“it's ok, he'll be ok” Philipp soothed  
“Philipp?” Joachim cut in suddenly   
“yes?” Philipp looked up  
“Get yourself and Marco out of here, I can't be doing with his crying”   
“ok”

Philipp stood up and pulled Marco out of the room with his arm, or dragged Marco wouldn't move.  
“I won't leave him”  
“you have to” Philipp pulled him successfully out of the room

\- - - - - - - -   
Marco was sat in the lounge with some other team mates, Mesut was face timing with someone that looked like Santi Cazorla, Bastian and Poldi were making him sick holding hands and sharing little kisses. The others Philipp, Klose, Kroos and Mertesacker were all playing fifa. Toni had politely asked him join but he was feeling too guilty to do anything other than mope. 

“Have you heard anything yet?” Mesut suddenly spoke   
“No!” he snapped   
“sorry” Mesut shrugged and carried on talking to Santi   
“He'll be fine” Lukas smiled   
Lukas scowled in his direction and said nothing, why can't people just leave him alone?

“Marco?” A voice came from behind his shoulder  
“WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE” he screamed   
“excuse me, I am your manager and I can make it possible for you to be sitting on the bench”   
Marco gasped “sorry, I didn't know it was you”   
“Mario is back from hospital and back in your room, after the events of yesterday would you like to switch rooms?”  
“no, it's ok. Can I go see him?”  
“Ok”

Marco jumped off the chair he was sitting in and ran out of the room, down the corridor and in to his room. 

“Mario your ok!” He screamed   
“sorry to disappoint you” Mario sighed and turned round in bed  
“You remember?”   
“not really but I remember it was you, why?”   
“I did't mean to, please listen to me Mario” 

Marco jumped over to Mario's bed and straddled his hips and slowly pressed his lips against Mario's. Marco gasped when Mario pushed him away suddenely. 

“No, no i'm sorry it just hurts” Mario sighed   
“where does it hurt?” Marco grabbed his chin and tilted his head in order to get a good look  
“everywhere”   
“I love you and i'm so so so sorry”   
“I love you too and i've missed you so much” 

The two lay in silece for a couple of moments, Marco cuddling close to Mario.   
“you can still make love to you know” Mario suddenly broke the silence   
“I would love nothing more but are you sure?”  
Mario nodded “I love feeling you inside me” 

Marco suddenly sat up and tore off all of his clothes, starting with his adidas shirt, then shoes, socks, lastly his his jeans then finally he discarded his boxer. Marco put his hands on his own cock and started to stroke himself to life, starting off with gentle up and down strokes, gradually upping his speed until he was fully hard. Marco smiled down at Mario who was already shirtless, Marco then freed him from the cloth shorts he was wearing then tore off his boxer shorts. Mario's cock was already half hard from the little show Marco had decided to give him. Mario gasped when he felt Marco's hands on his cock, stroking him with slow gentle strokes, collecting beads of pre cum and spreading it down the rest of his cock, when Mario reached full hardness Marco dropped his cock and pushed a finger into his tight ass hole shocking Mario   
“mgh”   
Marco smiled “wanted to surprise you”   
Marco pushed the finger all the way into the hilt and started to fuck him with the digit, adding a second when the hole felt less restricting within seconds Marco was fucking Mario with three fingers easily gliding in and out of him.   
“you ready?” Mario merely nodded

Marco flipped Mario on to his stomach and took in the sight in front him, Mario's gentle breathing, hot curve of his ass he missed fucking this man so much. Marco grabbed Mario's hips and slowly started to push inside inch by inch, Mario whimpered a little with every inch pushed inside of him. When Marco went as far as he could possibly go he gave Mario a couple of seconds to get used to the intrusion then he pulled all the way and forcefully slammed back in drawing a loud groan from Mario which only turned on Marco more whole repeated the action a couple more time, then settling into a quick hard pace which caused Mario to slide up and down the bed rubbing his cock against the sheets in front of him. Marco was pounding in and out of Mario when he finally fell over the edge Marco continued to fill him with deep thrusts through his orgasm but the sight of Mario falling apart sent himself over the edge and he too came with a sudden shout deep inside Mario who moaned when he felt the hot liquid spread against his hole. 

Marco pulled out and plopped down next to Mario who was turned to face him with a big smile on his face.

“you are beautiful” Marco smiled at Mario   
“I miss you” Mario admitted  
“I miss you too” Mario did nothing but smile so Marco continued “i'm sorry for making you spend a night in hospital, I didn't mean to hurt you” Marco started to cry  
Mario put his arms around Marco's head and placed a soft kiss to his temple “it's ok i'm alright now”  
“but i hurt you” he sobbed  
“It doesn't matter I love you”  
“I love you too”


End file.
